


Deadpool: The Secret Cutie

by SocialOutcast



Series: A Day Together [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Obscure song references, Pancakes Are Life, So Are Cute Photos, Tags Are Hard, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutcast/pseuds/SocialOutcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool has always thought himself as the 'man' of their relationship - after all, he is the crazy, strong mercenary - but Peter sees Wade for what he truly is: a big old softie.</p>
<p>{Hey! We are not <em>soft</em>! You're clearly thinking of Petey.}</p>
<p>[I'm not so sure about that, Yellow..]</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>Massive redo of this one shot!</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadpool: The Secret Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing a chapter of my Genosai fic, I realised that this needed a lot of work. So I've redone it. If there are any mistakes or whatever, don't hesitate to correct me or give any tips on fixing it in the comments! ^.^

Peter woke up slowly and luxuriously, relishing the warmth, familiarity, and safety that came with sleeping with his boyfriend - it still sent a glorious shiver down his spine to just think that, though he guessed that it came with living with his apparent soulmate.

Stretching out a little, he smiled blearily at the arm over his chest before lifting his head slightly to see the position Wade was in. His boyfriend's arms were wrapped around him, his legs twisting vine-like around Peter's own, and he felt Wade gently nuzzle against his neck, still asleep.

Anyone else - any  _normal_  person - would find the scars that mottled his boyfriend's skin repulsive, to say the least. Peter thought they were beautifully breathtaking, in a weirdly abstract way, and he wouldn't change it for the world. Pulling his arms around Wade a bit tighter as he smiled down at him. It was even better that Wade trusted him enough to show his skin around Peter

"Uh... Hi." He snapped out of his wonder-like staring as he heard Wade speak into Peter's neck. His voice was soft with sleep and slightly muffled, but the amusement clear, along with that familiar touch of nervousness that came when someone stared at him. "I feel like I should be creeped out by your staring. Are you finished, baby boy?"

"What? It's not every day that you get to see your beautiful boyfriend in the morning looking so cute." Peter chuckled after a second, smiling down on his boyfriend with clear adoration on his face as he cuddled Wade tighter.

{Omg, Peter is sooo cute right now. It's almost the same face he made last night. You know, after we-}

[Dude, _no._  This is PG-13 for a reason, you perv. And you missed the important part of what he said - we are not  _cute_  by any standards! This isn't even the right POV!]

Wade snorted quietly and gently untangled himself from Peter, slipping off the bed to pad softly toward the door with a slight bounce to his steps to finally reply. "Petey, you're clearly talking about yourself!" He grinned, before walking out of their bedroom.

Groaning, Peter stretched out in bed, feeling the empty warmth from where his boyfriend had been. After a few seconds, he relented and slowly climbed out of bed.

Rubbing his eyes, Peter walked through the bedroom and leant on the doorframe to the kitchen, where his boyfriend was cooking.

" _Sweet, sweet Connie, doin' her act, She had the whole show and that's a natural fact._ " He sang, whirling around their small kitchen as he made breakfast, then paused. "What, you don't? Fine."

" _Up all night with Freddie King; I got to tell you, poker's his thing._ "

Smiling, he walked over to Wade. Putting his arms around him as he rested his head against his boyfriend's neck. He knew that Wade's 'boxes' still talked to him, but it seemed that they didn't bring him down anymore - less of a problem and more of two annoying best friends, like the kind you kind of wished to be gone, but secretly couldn't live without them. Smiling even wider, he spoke softly into his ear.

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes, baby boy! It's the only good breakfast food you can have!" Wade leant into him, moving around to catch Peter in a quick, chaste kiss. "Don't worry your butt about anything, hun."

"M'kay then," Peter replied laughingly, before disentangling himself from Wade. He moved gracefully out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Letting himself fall dramatically onto the sofa into a sitting position, Peter huffed before relaxing into it. Turning on their TV, he grabbed the remote to flick aimlessly through channels, eventually settling down to watch Sherlock. 

After a few minutes, he sighed - he wasn't one to lounge around doing nothing - and got up. On impulse, Peter padded over to grab his camera.

Walking back into the kitchen, he raised his camera to take a picture of Wade still dancing around the kitchen, the smell of pancakes flooding the room as he chuckled.

"Smile, Wade!" 

His boyfriend stilled for a moment before grinning wildly at him, battling through his ever remaining hint of nervousness. "Sure, baby boy. Be sure to get my best side!" He struck a silly pose, wiggling his hips suggestively.

“This one I'm going to keep! Keep going!” He walked over, laughing breathlessly to stand by him.

"Oh! Hashtag selfie time!" He wrapped his arms around Peter as he took another picture. "You look beautiful, dahling!" He laughed and softly pressed his face against his. Peter chuckled, pressing his own face against Wade's too.

"You're the beautiful one here, _darling_." He was laughing breathlessly again as he looked up at Wade adoringly. "Come on, I think the rest of the pancakes are going to start burning in a minute if we stay like this any longer."

"Aww! But I _like_  being like this!" He whined but complied and gently disentangled himself from Peter to check on the pancakes, which were definitely ready to be taken off the pan - unless they both liked burnt pancakes.

Peter chuckled, setting down his camera onto a clear part of the kitchen worktop before moving over to help his boyfriend unload the numerous amount of pancakes onto their two plates and then went into their modest dining room. Moving carefully, Wade followed, carrying with him the two plates of heaped pancakes, which he set onto the table.

After they both sat down, Peter smiled at Wade. "Thanks, beautiful."

"Nah, it's nothin', baby boy." He brushed aside the compliment, but Peter could see clearly the flush wade had developed from his comment.

"Wade, I mean it." Reaching across the table, Peter carefully grabbed Wade's chin, watching his surprised expression before bringing them together in a sweet, long kiss.

"I _love_ you, Wade Wilson."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfic!  
> If you want any prompts doing, news of my latest works or anything, come find me on my [Tumblr!](http://carathemeow.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are love! ^.^


End file.
